Military Gendarmerie (Krakozhia)
The Military Gendarmerie (Krakozhian: Žandarmerja Vojsko/Жандармерја Војско; abbreviated ŽV) is a military provost and law enforcement agency under the Army Internal Service responsible for policing the Krakozhian People's Army. History In 1990 Directorate II of the Army Internal Service was renamed the Military Gendarmerie. In 2011 the 40th Assault Battalion of the PV KLA Special Forces Command was formed on the basis of the Gribice Special Unit of the ŽV. A restructuring effort began in 2013 which saw a number of Military Gendarmerie Commands being regrouped under the 1st Military Gendarmerie Regiment, with a Military Gendarmerie Company also being raised under the new unit. Structure *Branch I - Cooperation with the Supreme Military Prosecutor's Office and the Krakozhian People's Milicja *Branch II - Supervision of patrol, guard, and security services, and regulation of the movement of tactical units *Branch III - Conducting operational investigative work *Branch IV - Monitoring effectiveness of investigations and maintenance of order *Chief Inspectorate of Motor Vehicles - Conducts inspections of military means of transport The Military Gendarmerie is also divided into regional commands as follows: *Main Command of the Military Gendarmerie in Tikomira *1st Military Gendarmerie Regiment **1st Staff and Supply Company (Tikomira) **Military Gendarmerie Command in Tikomira **Military Gendarmerie Command in Novy Blåtogord **Military Gendarmerie Command in Sturkov **Military Gendarmerie Command in Bor po Mogugrad **Military Gendarmerie Command in Lipask **13th Military Gendarmerie Company (Tikomira) **Military Gendarmerie Command in Kabavrdzha *Military Gendarmerie Training Centre in Miecovsky Minsk *Military Gendarmerie Department in Varchevo *Miecovšian Division of the Military Gendarmerie *Military Gendarmerie Department in Vòzognišče *Military Gendarmerie Department in Jelblǫg *Military Gendarmerie Department in Motynia *Military Gendarmerie Department in Dubov *Military Gendarmerie Department in Četvrtolm *Military Gendarmerie Department in Perashta *Military Gendarmerie Department in Ščetkyno *Military Gendarmerie Department in Prezlav *Military Gendarmerie Department in Žagavice *Military Gendarmerie Department in Orasetole *Military Gendarmerie Department in Bregreka na Rike-Stary Boleslav *Military Gendarmerie Department in Tabor *Military Gendarmerie Department in Juligor *Security Department of the Military Gendarmerie in Tikomira *Security Department of the Military Gendarmerie in Varchevo *Security Department of the Military Gendarmerie in Orasetole *Special Department of the Military Gendarmerie in Tikomira *Special Department of the Military Gendarmerie in Miecovsky Minsk The Military Gendarmerie cooperates extensively with the Krakozhian People's Milicja, the Krakozhian Border Defence Army, the City Guard, the Customs Administration, the Izteka Military Units, and the Counterintelligence and Security Administration. Equipment Weapons *'Less-than-lethal weapons' **CS spray can **Pepper spray can **Riot truncheon *'Melee weapons' **Glock Field Knife 78 (Austria) **Glock Field Knife 81 (Austria) *'Pistols' **Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **MP-443 Grach semi-automatic pistol (Russia) *'Submachine guns' **PM-63 RAK personal defence weapon (Poland) **PM-84 Glauberyt submachine gun (Poland) *'Shotguns' **Norinco M-98 pump-action shotgun (China) *'Assault rifles' **Veskra-943 carbine assault rifle (Krakozhia) *'Sniper rifles' **Sako TRG-42 bolt-action sniper rifle (Finland) *'Machine guns' **PK general-purpose machine gun (Soviet Union) *'Rocket and grenade launchers' **CZ RV85 flare launcher/riot gun (Czechoslovakia) **RPG-29 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RWGŁ-1 non-lethal rifle grenade launcher (Poland) **RWGŁ-3 non-lethal rifle grenade launcher (Poland) Vehicles List of commanders See also *Army Internal Service *Counterintelligence and Security Administration Category:Krakozhia Category:Military of Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement in Krakozhia